Omega
Omega is the first episode of Teen Wolf Season 2. The title references one of the three types of werewolves identified within the show. Synopsis Allison's father forbids Scott and Allison to be together. They don't listen and try their best to disobey him. Meanwhile, Lydia goes missing from the hospital and werewolves and hunters go searching. Derek begins recruiting for his pack. Full Recap Jackson Whittemore rises from beneath the water in a pond in the woods. His shirt is ripped and he has a large bite mark on his torso. As Scott McCall runs on all fours through the woods, he flashes back to an earlier confrontation with Chris Argent in which he threatened the young man with a gun. Allison pleads with her father to spare him since Scott saved both their lives. She promises she will never see Scott again if he is allowed to live. We then see that Scott is running to Allison’s house for a clandestine make-out session while her parents are away. At Beacon Hills Hospital, Stiles Stilinski is asleep in the waiting area with a large “Get Well” smiley face Mylar balloon tied to the chair. Lydia now seems fully recovered and rises from her bed to take a shower. Her father steps out into the hall and finds out from Melissa McCall that Stiles has been at the hospital all weekend. Back at the Argent’s house Scott’s werewolf hearing alerts him to an SUV with squeaky right side brakes. Allison’s parents have returned home. Scott hides on the ledge outside the window. Victoria Argent enters Allison’s room without knocking. She senses something is up. She checks the closet and then looks out the window to the ledge but Scott has moved further up the roof. Lydia gets in the shower and we see a viscous black liquid rising from the clogged drain. Stiles tries to buy a Reese's from the machine in the hall but the candy gets stuck. He shakes the machine until it falls over. The bang from the hall alerts Lydia to filling tub. Once she notices, Lydia tries to remove the clog. She pulls up thick black hair but the blackened water continues to rise. She begins to panic and then a burned and blackened arm reaches from the drain and grabs her. She screams. Her father, Mrs. McCall and Stiles all rush to the bathroom. The window is open, the tub is full of clear water and Lydia is gone. Lydia screams in the woods and it echoes all over Beacon Hills. Scott, still hiding on the Argents roof, hears the scream and recognizes it as Lydia. A little while later, Sheriff Stilinski takes statements from Lydia’s father and Mrs. McCall. The sheriff sends Stiles home but he has stolen Lydia’s hospital gown. Scott and Allison join Stiles. Allison says The Hunters will be looking for Lydia too. Scott gets her scent from the gown and uses his enhanced werewolf sense of smell to track her. In a graveyard, Isaac Lahey is operating a backhoe to dig Kate Argent's grave. Something moves in the woods and catches his attention. His backhoe is knocked over and he falls into the freshly dug grave with the backhoe blocking the hole. He then sees a fast moving shape fly overhead and, peaking over the lip of the hole sees something tearing into another grave. He then hears a canine whine and deep growl and the backhoe is lifted up off the hole and he sees Derek. Lydia’s scent brings Scott, Allison and Stiles to the Hale House. They don’t find Lydia but do discover a trip wire which Stiles deploys catching Scott in a snare which leaves him hanging, upside down, in the air. Scott hears Chris Argent and two hunters approach. Stiles and Allison hide while Chris again threatens Scott hinting that he believes Lydia is a werewolf. The next morning at the Graveyard, Sheriff Stilinski questions Isaac and his father about the events of the night before. Isaac claims he saw nothing. Isaac then tells the sheriff that someone stole the liver from one of the bodies buried in the graveyard. Later at school Stiles and Scott try to figure out where Lydia might be. Jackson arrives and harasses a homeless guy who is going through the trash. In Mr. Harris’ chemistry class Stiles gets in trouble for talking and lands in detention. Jackson begins to leak a black viscous fluid from his nose. He rushes to the bathroom to try to stem the flow with toilet paper but it just keeps pouring out of him. Derek knocks and then breaks in the stall door. Jackson alerts the new alpha that he doesn’t plan to join his pack. Black fluid starts to leak from Jackson’s ears and Derek says his body is fighting the bite for unknown reasons. In detention, Mr. Harris tells Stiles that he will be riding him for the rest of the year because of the way he was treated in the Kate Argent investigation. At Kate’s funeral, Gerard arrives and harasses a student photographer. He introduces himself to Allison who doesn’t remember him. Scott and Stiles are hiding behind a gravestone watching until they get caught and are placed in the back of a patrol car by Sheriff Stilinski. They hear scanner traffic about an attack on an ambulance. Something ripped up the patient inside. Scott leaves to track Lydia’s scent but instead finds another werewolf in the woods. Lydia comes walking out of the woods naked and asks for a coat. The unknown werewolf gets caught in a snare and is hung up by his arms dangling from a tree limb. Scott goes to help but Derek stops him and holds him back, ordering Scott to be quiet. The hunters arrive and use a shock stick to force the werewolf into his human form. We see it is actually the homeless guy we saw at the school earlier, he claims that he has killed no one and that he came to Beacon Hills looking for the Alpha. Gerard explains that this one is an Omega werewolf who was possibly kicked out of a pack or part of a pack that was hunted down and murdered. He says he might also be alone by choice. It is not a wise choice according to Gerard. The older man then takes out a sword and slices the Omega in half. Derek forces Scott to watch the violence and uses it as an example of why they need to join together in a pack. Chris reminds Gerard that they have a code and Gerard says they’re no longer operating by the code because of Kate’s murder. Jackson is seen in his bedroom still leaking the black liquid from ears and nose. Isaac meets Derek in an abandoned train warehouse. Soundtrack * We The Committee - "Christine Part II" :: Scene: Scott and Allison making out in the car. * The Prodigy - "Run With The Wolves" :: Scene: Scott is running through woods. * Gin Wigmore - "Kill of the Night" :: Scene: Scott and Allison making out in Allison's room. * Kram - "Golden Hair" :: Scene: Scott and Stiles walk into school together as Jackson pulls up. * Of Verona - "Paint the Pictures" :: Scene: Matt and Allison talk in their lockers. * Echoes de Luxe - "Hold On" :: Scene: Scott consoles Allison. Gallery Mgid uma video mtv.com 770102.jpg Omega.jpg Omega1.jpg Omega10.jpg Omega12.jpg Omega13.jpg Omega14.jpg Omega15.jpg Omega16.jpg Omega17.jpg Omega18.jpg Omega2.jpg Omega3.jpg Omega4.jpg Omega5.jpg Omega6.jpg Omega7.jpg Omega8.jpg Omega9.jpg Omega from Omega.png|Homeless Omega Dude Category:Episodes